raining droplets of love
by junkii
Summary: [OuranxFuruba crossover oneshot][KyoxKaoru] Your love is coming down like rain, like the pitter patter overhead on the rooftops. Waiting with a stranger, waiting until the sun comes, and feeling quite at ease. Why is it so perfect for a day so gloomy?


**A/N: **Unfortunately, or furtunately, I don't own Ouran or Fruits Basket. Why this pairing for those of you who are curious and open this fic? Thanks to a RP on LJ (LiveJournal lolz). Mhm! It's cute, sweet...and...just so cute. Makes me wibble sometimes. And it's sooo my favorite crossover pairing at this moment, if not ever. xD; Oh yes. Ah, anyway. This story is for 100songs on LJ, the song being 'Rain' by Madonna. (At least I think). So yes, references to the lyrics are in there, of course. Lovely lyrics, lovely song...hopefully a lovely fic. Enjoy!

* * *

The pitter patter of raindrops seemed neverending. The only offering of safeness from the droplets of water was the bus stop station, where a young Host found himself stranded. Somehow, he found himself apart from his older twin brother, who was probably running around looking for him; or...trying to find their best friend. The storm was intense, thunder sounding off in the distance. _I hope Hikaru will find Haruhi...before she freezes in fright. _Of course, he wished he could be found too.

The combinations made him feel quite depressed. Loneliness, rain, the feeling of cold air blowing into his red locks. The emptiness of the city as he waited for a bus at any moment to come by. He was drenched, school uniform clinging to skin as he felt it weigh heavier than before, the water weighing him down on the wet bus seat. The younger Hitachiin twin sighed, brushing hair strand back as he let his golden hued eyes look at the wet pavement. The puddle reflected the sky, dark and dreary. A frown as he looked at his watch. The bus probably stopped running at the time, which made young Kaoru Hitachiin give up. Maybe he'd wait until the Hitachiin family realized the youngest 'master' was gone. Cellphone was dead from the thunderstorm, which boomed ever so closer.

A sigh and he looked around, blinking when he saw a male with a black umbrella wander by. The taller figure blinked at the young Hitachiin, knowing by the attire he was a rich kid. The other walked closer, once he got under the stop roof, he undid his umbrella; red orange hair almost the same shade as Kaoru's, if not lighter. The male laughed a little, looking at young Kaoru as if he was an idiot.

"You know the busses have stopped running. What are you doing out in the rain, rich kid?" the male asked, pointing at the Ouran Academy uniform the boy was wearing currently. Kaoru looked down and blushed a little, scooting over on the bench to give the stranger some room. "You lost? Running away?"

"I'm lost." Kaoru answered quietly, looking away in shyness. A slight chuckle made him look up, the older looking male glancing worriedly at the rain. "You don't like the rain?"

"Let's just say it doesn't mix well with me. The name's Sohma Kyo, yourself?"

"Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Ah, I see. I was on my way home, but...looks like you won't be going home anytime soon. It's getting late, and you'll catch a cold at this rate. Have a phone or something?" Kyo asked, tilting his head as the blush reddened. _Guess he's shy. _Kaoru shook his head, shifting a little as his leg crossed over. Hearing a thunder clash as he listened to the rain, Kyo sighed. A frown creased on his lips and he walked the rest of the way over, sitting next to Kaoru. _Hitachiin...hm. I think I've...seen him before. But where? The Library, probably. _"Well. You can come by and use my phone. Hurry up, let's go before it comes down harder."

The cursed male suddenly stood up, as quickly as he had sat down. He grabbed one of Kaoru's hands, noticing how the younger blushed a deep crimson, standing out in the dreary weather. A laugh from the older, who held up the umbrella for both of them, walking quickly as he heard the pitter patter as rain fell on the umbrella. Silence echoed and deafened like the thunder clashes, Kaoru looking around and up at the stranger. _Why do I get the sense of comfort? I don't even know the guy. Call me a fool, but...I know I'm not. I know something when I feel it, and for the first time...I can hear my heart...as if it's singing...but why? _A harder blush earned as they rounded a corner, walking through a path leading to a house.

Of course there was a house, it wasn't like it'd be normal. Not like the Hitachiin Manor, or the Suoh Mansion, or any other of the Ouran student's pricy places, but a calming home. He felt Kyo's hand grip tighter as he almost staggered, trying to rush inside. Worry traced across Kaoru's face, who was still blushing red as the male unlocked the door, hand never letting go the whole time. Opening it, he closed the umbrella, letting Kaoru in as the boy shook his head to let the raindrops slide off his face like tears. So he was in a stranger's house, alone and comfortable. No elder twin by his side, nothing.

A sigh and he looked around. No one seemed to be in the household, Kyo not looking too well. Kaoru tilted his head, immediate concern over the other as he reached out to console. "Are you okay, Kyo? You don't look so well...ah, w-where's the phone? I should go, so I'm not a burden..."

"Burden? Nah, I don't think you'd be a burden. The rain...isn't good for me." the older replied, sitting down on the couch. _Everyone abandons the Cat. Why should it matter? He's just some random rich high schooler. Servants and maids are probably worried about 'Master Hitachiin'. _To his surprise, Kaoru sat down next to him, still looking at him with obvious traces of worry in his eyes. Unintentionally, Kyo put a hand on Kaoru's head, petting him and smiling a little. "I'll be fine, really."

"...Alright. If you're sure...well...if there's anything I can do, let me know." Kaoru remarked, blushing hard at the pet. _...Okay, he's just consoling me. No harm done...a-and why do we sound like we know each other so well? I shouldn't be worrying, no...I...I should be worrying about getting home, not taking care of some older person...! _ Again, he blushed. He probably would faint from all the blood rushing to his cheeks, embarrassment ever the obvious to the other. Sitting in a living room of a comforting stranger on a rainy day, unknowing of the other's intentions. Why had he even agreed? Was he...just desparate from being spared by loneliness? The rain on the window pane was ever so visible, lightening streaking the bleak sky from Kaoru's view.

_He has a pumpkin patch outside...? _

A pang in the heart. The metaphor still stung clear, Kaoru turning attention away from looking out the April setting, fidgeting fingers as silence screamed louder than an infant. Without warning, he felt weight on his shoulder. Immediately turning to look at what hit him, he immediately saw a face flush, fair skin tinted with crimson red as hands lay on his lap, breathing shallow and ragged. _What..._ "Kyo...?"

Not a sound in response.

The other...seemed to have collapsed, leaning on his shoulder and sleeping soundly practically. So that's probably what the other meant. Maybe it only made him ill? Without another thought, Kaoru let his fingers run through the other's hair. _Here I am sitting on a stranger's couch, playing with his hair as he leans on me. Alright...that's not normal. This doesn't happen everyday...i-is he purring!? A-ah...maybe I should just go and let him nap... _He went to move away, yet he felt a grip on his free hand. So he was half awake after all. Sneaky stranger he was.

"Don't go." Kyo whispered, opening eyes slightly. He looked tired, lonely, and melancholy at the same time. Another pang straight to the heart. Younger nodded quickly, not wanting to leave someone who held on a face so sad and serene as that. Unsurely, he leaned back into the couch, letting the other move to lay his head in his lap. _He's just tired, he's just tired..._ "Never go away. You're...you're nice. Different. I'm...not sure...but there's something about you, Kaoru."

Another blush, Kaoru looking away out of embarrassment. Such an action made a smile appear on the Cat's face, who reached up to brush the other's hair back. Of all moments in time, someone could have entered the room. But...on that April day, someone chose to open the door to the Sohma Household, to open the door to find a stranger on their couch, a family member in their lap, and looking...like a couple. A smile as the door shut, Kyo and Kaoru turning to look. _Damn it all..._

"Seems like you have company, Kyo. I'll leave you two alone." the dark haired male replied, winking and walking into an unknown room. How odd it was to have someone so immature act mature to a stranger. Not a question in the world, not a care. As if he knew it was going to happen, as if he expected such a day to come. Blush finally faded from both of them, silence reoccuring as Kyo closed his eyes again, trying to force his body to stay normal. After what seemed like years, Kaoru looked up; sun finally shining as it started to actually set. _Here comes the sun. _A smile, sun hitting land as Kaoru stayed in a stranger's company, feeling the odd sense of love coming down...

...just like droplets of rain on the rooftops.


End file.
